All Because of a Bet
by nowicanliveinsidemyhead
Summary: High School AU. Enjolras lost a bet to Marius, thus causing him to audition for the school musical. In the process of rehearsals, he gets to know Eponine better. Their relationship grows but it is conflicted with Eponine's ex-boyfriend Montparnasse. E/E and C/M. (E/R chapter will take place within this)
1. When It Takes Place

**Author's note: FIRST FF EVER! weee! anyways based on movie characters because they look younger than the stage production. Sorry if they go ooc, but I think in terms of ****_what would I do if I were them_****? instead of ****_what would they do?_**** As much as I love Ramin Karimloo, he's too old for a High School AU**

* * *

They boys were at their usual lunch table; all of them except Courfeyrac, and Combeferre. Who came running to sit with them. "GUYS, I am going to throw a party this Saturday at my crib. Don't miss it! Everyone who is anyone is going to go. You can't miss out on this." Enjolras grunts. Marius notices and calls it to his attention.

"Enjolras, what's so funny?"

"Sorry, but Courf, you're a worry wart. You'll think that your parents are home every single time someone opens the door. The night of the party, I bet you'll get too nervous you'll get caught and you'll have to cancel." He says almost laughing.

"My parents are going to be gone all weekend. Big conference in Seattle that they can't miss."

"Oh yeah? What about your little sister? She'll rat you out the little brat she is. What grade is she in? Third, fourth grade?"

"She's in seventh grade and her annoying friends are taking her camping. She's gonna be gone. On top of that, My parents are leaving me with two hundred bucks for the weekend." Courfeyrac said.

"Sorry, but I still don't think you could do it." Enjolras said in a serious tone,

"I do." Marius said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why shouldn't he do it? He has all the right to. And perfect circumstances too. Not to mention, imagine a party at his house. That place is fucking huge bro."

"Yeah but you guys aren't being practical here. You throw a party. Wake up at around noon. Your parents are probably going to be home a little after dinner because they both have work the next day. There's no way you can clean up his palace in time." Enjolras starts arguing.

"If everyone here right now pitches in, it's not going to be a big deal."

"Whatever. I still don't think you could do it." He reaches for his water bottle.

"I bet you this is going to be the party of the year." Marius challenges him.

"I'll take that bet." Enjolras replies.

"Loser has to…" Bousset says trying to think of a punishment.

Marius sees Eponine stapling a flyer to the bulletin board for the Spring Musical.

"Audition for the musical!" Marius says confidently.

They all stare in bewilderment as if he made a joke.

"You can't be serious." Enjolras replied.

"Why? Are you scared?" Combeferre interjected.

"No," he said laughing. "It's on. Better start memorizing your lines Marius."

At this point the bell rings.

* * *

The next day, every single junior locker is covered with a neon green flyer. A party invitation. Enjolras laughs at his stupidity. They weren't joking around on this petty bet. He was bound to lose. But he counted on Courfeyrac eventually cancelling it because of his nervousness. He might as well put his name on the audition sheet. He walks to the cafeteria during break time and signs up. His audition time is 3:30, right after Eponine Thernardier. Marius' friend? She was pretty cool although she didn't speak to him much. As he turned around, he thought of something brilliant. He was facing the signup sheet and he was grinning. He scribbled something as the warning bell rang to get to class. Right under his name was a name written in in bold print. That's what that little toad gets for doing this to me. _Marius Pontmercy_.

* * *

**AN: There's a lot more where that came from! Trust me, there's so much that's going to happen in the story. Rate and Review :))**


	2. What Exactly Happened

**AN: Disclaimer- I do not and will not own Les Misérables**

* * *

Courfeyrac didn't back down. Yet when Enjolras showed up to the party, it was completely raging. There was drinking and karaoke. People were in the hot tub and some were in the pool. The night was still pretty young. No doubt this party was the best according to all the party goers, but there was no doubt in Courfeyrac's nervousness. He was not having a blast. Enjolras observed him just trying to make sure nothing gets broken or puked on. It was obvious that the entertainment was mostly Marius' idea for he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't lose the bet. After about an hour, Enjolras got bored and went home. Instead he decided to start memorizing a monologue and brush up on his singing.

* * *

"Beautiful Monday morning isn't it Enjolras? Hey! When will your audition take place? I want to make sure I'm in the theatre when you go up on stage." Marius said grinning as he walked up to Enjolras and all others in the parking lot.

"Did Courf get caught?" Enjolras asked.

"NOPE. We just finished when his parents got home so we just told his parents that we came to play football in the backyard."

"And they believed you?"

"Absolutely." Courfeyrac replied happily.

"So when's your audition taking place Enjy?" Marius asked annoyingly.

"Tomorrow afterschool at 3:30. Yours is at 3:40."

Marius stopped laughing. The conversation didn't exactly come out as planned in Marius' favor.

"What?" Marius said appalled.

"Your audition is at 3:40 in the theatre. Don't be late. I signed you up. The least you could do is show up and prepare something." Enjolras stated.

"This wasn't part of the deal Enjolras! I never was supposed to audition." Marius argued.

"Why not? If you fail miserably, it won't matter because you don't want to be in it anyways. If you do get in, then you should be happy that you even made the cut with all your…charm." Jehan reasoned.

Marius stormed off. As soon as he got inside the building to go to his locker, he saw Eponine. He was just about ready to rant to her. But Eponine had already noticed Marius looked a bit tense.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in an almost insincere tone.

"Enjolras. That son of bitch. Can't accept the fact that he lost a fucking bet." He mumbled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait a minute. Explain this bet thing to me."

Marius sighed. "He bet me that Courf wasn't going to throw a party, but he did. And the loser was supposed to audition for the musical. But he lost and he signed me up for the musical auditions too." Marius explained.

"What's the big deal? Being in the musical is fun." She replied.

"I guess, but still. I don't want to audition for the musical."

"Suck it up. Be a man and just audition." Eponine was thrilled that he was going to audition. He was a good story teller. Storytelling and acting are pretty similar, she thought.

"Beautiful Monday morning isn't it Enjolras? Hey! When will your audition take place? I want to make sure I'm in the theatre when you go up on stage." Marius said grinning as he walked up to Enjolras and all others in the parking lot.

"Did Courf get caught?" Enjolras asked.

"NOPE. We just finished when his parents got home so we just told his parents that we came to play football in the backyard."

"And they believed you?"

"Absolutely." Courfeyrac replied happily.

"So when's your audition taking place Enjy?" Marius asked annoyingly.

"Tomorrow afterschool at 3:30. Yours is at 3:40."

Marius stopped laughing. The conversation didn't exactly come out as planned in Marius' favor.

"What?" Marius said appalled.

"Your audition is at 3:40 in the theatre. Don't be late. I signed you up. The least you could do is show up and prepare something." Enjolras stated.

"This wasn't part of the deal Enjolras! I never was supposed to audition." Marius argued.

"Why not? If you fail miserably, it won't matter because you don't want to be in it anyways. If you do get in, then you should be happy that you even made the cut with all your…charm." Jehan reasoned.

Marius stormed off. As soon as he got inside the building to go to his locker, he saw Eponine. He was just about ready to rant to her. But Eponine had already noticed Marius looked a bit tense.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in an almost insincere tone.

"Enjolras. That son of bitch. Can't accept the fact that he lost a fucking bet." He mumbled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait a minute. Explain this bet thing to me."

Marius sighed. "He bet me that Courf wasn't going to throw a party, but he did. And the loser was supposed to audition for the musical. But he lost and he signed me up for the musical auditions too." Marius explained.

"What's the big deal? Being in the musical is fun." She replied.

"I guess, but still. I don't want to audition for the musical."

"Suck it up. Be a man and just audition." Eponine was thrilled that he was going to audition. He was a good story teller. Storytelling and acting are pretty similar, she thought.

* * *

The theatre was pretty full. Most seats were filled up with girls. As always, there's never enough guys to even match up the population of girls. Eponine was prepared for her audition. She chose the monologue from The Princess Diaries. The one Anne Hathaway gives her speech about her becoming a princess. She always loved that movie ever since she was a kid. She already had it memorized. As for her singing audition, she chose something that went well with her smooth, yet hoarse voice. She decided to sing I won't say I'm in love from Hercules. She brought her karaoke CD with the backing vocals. She was more than excited to take part in this musical. One of her favorites.

As the auditions began, she became more and more confident. There were girls who could sing, but couldn't act. There were girls who could act, but couldn't sing. Only a few people could do both. Luckily she was one of them. The moment they called for her to walk up stage, she dominated. Then she noticed Enjolras, Marius, Bousset, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Joly walk into the theater. They made faces at her as soon as they took their seats. It threw her off a bit and she was out of key for one note. Her perfect audition was ruined by her friends trying to make her laugh! She couldn't help but notice that a bunch a freshman girls were completely fawning over these good looking boys from their seats. She began getting slightly agitated in the middle of her song and the drama teachers could hear it in her voice. When her audition was over she was polite but stomped off stage and went back to her seat. Coincidently, in the row in front of all these boys. She sat back down and Marius had greeted her. Still annoyed, she greeted him and turned around to face the front.

At that point, Enjolras was center stage. His monologue was actually a speech. The speech of Martin Luther King Jr. It was pretty moving. His friends were snickering at him for he chose such a serious piece. Eponine was moved, but she acted like a statue that was unemotional. Then he sang a cappella for he didn't know what to sing. He decided to sing Hey There Delilah from the Plain White Ts. Eponine was mesmerized by his beautiful voice. It was silky and full of emotion. She could've sworn that she was able to listen to him sing all day. His diction was completely clear. He seemed confident for his voice wasn't shaky like most people. Some freshman girls actually started clapping at the end of his audition. He couldn't help but blush while his friends were actually clapping too. He bowed slightly and sauntered off stage.

Marius was walking up to stage. He chose a monologue from The Hangover. The one man wolfpack one. Him pretending to cry was pretty convincible. He exaggerated most of his steps and emphasized many words. The song he chose to sing was John Mayer song with a name she couldn't remember. His voice was similar to Jonathan Groff's. The originating Broadway role. Eponine couldn't wait to see who was going to be on the cast list.


	3. The Results

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Misérables. I also do not own a cat.**

* * *

It was nearly a week since auditions and the cast list was posted on the bulletin board in the cafeteria. There weren't even any callbacks for the musical. Eponine was surprised. She grabbed her lunch and looked at the list. She got the part of Llsa. She would take it, obviously being the second leading lady. But she wanted to star in it as Wendla. She looked at who got the part of Wendla. Cosette Fauchelevant. She used to be neighbors with her. But she would often cry because Eponine would make fun of her. Eventually, she was moved into another foster family. Apparently that family has money because her father owned some really big manufacturing company. Eponine thought she must have gotten the part because she's a soprano.

Eponine actually preferred the role of Llsa, but only wanted to be Wendla because she was the star of the show. She looked to see who else she would be working with as the four leading roles. Melchior was _MARIUS?_ She was excessively happy for him to get the leading male role because he actually did have stage presence. Moritz was…her jaw dropped. _Gabriel Enjolras._ She had to sing a duet with Enjolras? A boy who isn't even dedicated to the cause. She was peeved. But she had to agree, from what she saw he was the best male singer.

Marius saw her staring at the cast list during lunch. He ran up to see if he got a part. He secretly enjoyed being the center of attention. He slightly hoped that he got a non-speaking role in the ensemble. When he searched for his name, his eyes widened. He and Eponine were stuck staring at this piece of paper. Joly came up behind both of them and saw the list and congratulated them for their news. Eponine thanked him as he put his arm around her. But she squirmed her way out and ate her lunch by the tree outside by herself like she does on most days. Enjolras and Bahorel saw them standing. Enjolras saw his name on the list. He merely shrugged and took a seat at their usual table.


	4. The Set Up

**AN: So shout out to those who actually gave me a review! You all get a pie (^.^) HAHA. I'm trying to incorporate more of the boys being immature without it being completely far-fetched and stupid. I don't want it to just be all E&E. Let's keep it light here people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables. I also do not, to my immense sadness, own any of the barricade boys. If I did, I would keep them on a leash and bring them everywhere I go. Either that or a tiny doggy purse, but I don't think they'll fit :(**

* * *

It was their first rehearsal. Eponine got her character down. Her character was a girl who reported her father for sexual and domestic abuse. She ran away and was sent to a bohemian art colony. But she is again abused by the male artists. Yet, she was the hope of the entire musical. She didn't have to do much acting. She just had to sing what she felt. She could relate to a certain degree about the abuse. For her father was a member of the local gang. When she refused to help him or do his will, she would get similar beatings. No weapons, just fists. Still she had to cover up at times.

Enjolras showed up with Marius. They looked again at their scripts. They studied it intensely together. They were both straight A students. Marius was completely in character. But Enjolras wasn't as confident as he once was at auditions. He was simply reciting the lines he already memorized. They all memorized their lines out of sheer excitement, but Enjolras seemed to have lost his edge.

At the end of rehearsals, the director called Enjolras aside.

"Can you be refocused by tomorrow? I can't have an unpassionate Moritz. That's the reason why we cast you for this role. You were the only one who was impassioned when reciting this monologue."

"I'm sorry. It's just this is my first debut as an actor and not as an athlete. I don't really understand the depths of this character yet." Enjolras apologized.

"I already have enough rehearsals with you guys as it is before tech week. You need to research your character more online then. Read over the script. Maybe read the book. Practice in front of the mirror."

Enjolras did just as the director told him. He became better as an actor individually, but he had not progressed much in his suicide scene.

"Eponine, can I talk to you a bit?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah sure." They sat down at the nearest bench.

"Do you think you could help me out with 'I don't do sadness.' It's not really working out for me. I obviously am not as good as you."

"Are you using flattery to try to get me to help you?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"When do you want me to come over to your house then?"

"Is this Saturday good for you?" Enjolras checked his iPhone.

"Yes. I'm free whenever." She walked away.

* * *

**AN: OoOoOoOoOo. INTERACTION! I felt like the next chapter might be a bit rushed. Yes! The kiss! SpOiLer AlERt. wat. The end of the chapter isn't a cliff hanger, but this AN is! Hahahaha. I'm sorry I'm so evil.**


	5. They Started Picking Up

**AN: The musical is Spring Awa3kening. And transfering the body of the ff changed Ilsa to Lisa. Whoopsies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables, but I do own a jar of nutella. WEEE **

* * *

"So where are we gonna rehearse?" Eponine asked as she put her stuff down on his excessively huge couch. She was looking around. Why did He never throw parties? His house was practically a mansion.

"Come with Me." He lead her into a room with a grand piano, two guitars, an amplifier, a drum set, and three microphone stands.

"Holy Crap Enjolras. What is all this?" Eponine said.

"I took lessons in all these until I was fourteen. Courfeyrac wanted to start a band but no one wanted to hear him sing."

He took a seat by the piano and started playing the duet. He sang to her and she was once again mesmerized by his voice. She pointed out areas where he should take a breath and what parts of the song he should sing falsetto.

Then she helped out with his monologue. That took a really long time. Although he knew all his lines, he made him add little actions to accentuate his speech. Then she told him how to say this certain ways. Before they knew it, it was six-thirty.

"Can we take a break yet? C'mon 'Ponine. You've been kicked my butt all day. Let me order a pizza."

"I can let you order the pizza, go back to rehearsing, then stop for the day."

"Fair deal."

"They played the karaoke CD. By the last time they sang their duet, it was flawless. Right as the song ended, the doorbell rang and the pizza guy was there. He quickly paid and set the table. As they were eating, Eponine started conversation.

"Aren't your parents here?"

"Nah, they have social gatherings all week long."

"Only child?"

"Nope. I have a little brother. But he's out right now."

"That's cool."

"So what exactly got you into theatre?" Enjolras asked.

"I used to sing a lot. My dad used to have me take voice lessons but that was before the chain of hotels he ran went bankrupt."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders. What's done is done. I didn't have anything to do with his business."

"Boyfriend?" Enjolras asked.

"I have an ex."

"Name?"

"Montparnasse."

"I think I've heard about him. Does he go to Valley Vista High and smoke behind the gym everyday?"

"Same one." Eponine confirmed.

"How did you know him?"

"He lives in my neighborhood and my dad likes him a lot."

"Do you?"

"Like him?"

"Yes."

"I used to before he came to high school. He and I used to be really good friends. Now he thinks he's a bad ass and I refuse to talk to him." Eponine explained.

"When did he become your ex?"

"Last year. It's funny. He still thinks that I'm going to junior prom with him. He's a year older."

"I'm asking too many questions."

"Just a bit."

"Ask me something." Enjolras offered.

"What are you planning on majoring in college?"

The question slightly stumped him, "I was thinking about majoring in the political science or law."

"I was thinking about majoring in literature. But my dream job is to be a travelling writer."

"wow."

"I guess I just want to see the world and the only way to do that is through journalism."

Eponine didn't know why she was suddenly confessing things to a boy she only met through the musical. She never spoke to him much before. She sure talked to a couple of his friends from time to time but that was only because of Marius.

Her phone rang. Her ride couldn't pick her up because she was stuck at work and Eponine's car was in the shop. She hung up the phone and started to grab her things. "I have to start walking home." She explained the situation to him.

"I could drive you."

"It's really not that far…"

"No, I owe you. Besides you didn't make me pay for your acting lessons."

He grabbed his jacket and keys and went to the garage to start the car. Eponine's jaw dropped. He was actually willing to drive her. When she took a look at his car, she thought it was a beauty. Her father, on occasion, would steal cars. Eponine knew a thing or two about cars. She stood there for a good minutes before Enjolras called her out.

"'Ponine, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing."

She got in the car. Buckled her seatbelt. His music was impeccable. Folk rock with a mix of alternative.

"Okay, music god. Where did you find all this heavenly music?"

He laughed. "I used to work for a record shop during the summer."

They listened to the music in silence all the way home.

When they finally arrived, Enjolras lowered the volume.

"I had a good time today 'Ponine."

"Surprisingly, me too. I can't wait to see you're golden hair done up all Moritz-y."

"I can." They laughed.

"You know, when the musical is over, we should still hang out."

"As long as you talk to me first." Eponine replied. They laughed, even though it wasn't that funny.

When they stopped laughing, Enjolras took a deep breath and just went for it. He unbuckled his seat belt and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back immediately. This was Enjolras' first kiss. And it was marvelous for the both of them. The music was loud and she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed him. She was glad for the bench style seating. The middle console was just make it uncomfortable. After a minute, she backed away and smiled. Then she opened her car door and yelled," See you at rehearsals!" and walked to her front door. He waited until she was inside before he left. They were both grinning.

* * *

"You're going to _what?!_" Marius said.

"You heard me."

"but bro, 'Ponine is my best friend here. What about her ex?"

"That was over a year ago." Enjolras stated.

"You're going to ask her to junior _prom?_ She's not even a junior."

"I can still ask her." Enjolras shrugged. He still hadn't told Marius about the kiss.

"But you don't show any human emotion to the ladies. You're like a robot."

Enjolras just sighed, he didn't need Marius' approval on his relationship with Eponine? Although Enjolras wasn't her best friend, he still talked to her. Enjolras just decided to change the topic.

"So how are rehearsals with you and Wendla?"

"Oh! Cosette is so talented and pretty. She's a soprano too! She sings really high notes. She's like an angel. When she sings, I am delightedly knocked out of my own breath. I'm glad she was cast as the leading lady. Can you imagine kissing an ugly Wendla?" Marius rambles. "There's one scene where she and I are supposed to do it and the way that it's gonna be staged is pretty cool."

"That's cool."

And for the rest of the break period, Marius continued.

* * *

**AN: Next week I have 90 note cards, an outline, an eight page paper, an AP history test, and a paper for theology. That means I won't be able to update for a while! But review please! **


	6. Rehearsals

**AN: Hello! (my name is elder price) okay sorry. Quoting musicals is my hobby. ANYWAYS, You guys are so nice with the reviews! I'm sorry for all the typos in the last chapter and I promise that when I have time I will fix it. My schedule has been pretty crazy lately. I don't know how I've been surviving. Anyways, just some more background details: Most musicals have a school version so that's why they are allowed to do Spring Awakening, the most inappropriate musical of all time. No, Enjolras and Eponine aren't dating. They have something of a rocky start ;) Anyways. I have a lot more out there but right now I have to map it out to figure out the ending. In my arsenal right now I think I have enough for ten more chapters. After that I have a couple prompts that I wanna get started on. WOHOO. But I want to finish this one first because I wouldn't want to write two ffs at a time. Feel me?xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxillbakeyouanimaginarycakeifyoure viewmexoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Tech Week:

Marius and Cosette were definitely playing their roles with such real life chemistry. Marius was planning on asking Cosette out. And he decided to do it tonight, the first night of tech rehearsals. Enjolras and Eponine were keeping things under wraps from their friends. But Eponine liked it. She enjoyed how when they kissed each other, it had to be secretive. It gave her an edge. So far, everyday they would meet behind the theater backdoor ten minutes before their call time. He would kiss her. She would kiss back. It was their little game.

Because of the musical they barely got to see their friends anymore. Rehearsals were running longer. And Tech week was upon them. The week of opening night, they did a full run of the show. They showed up at around five to get into costume, and at seven, they began. They weren't able to go home until eleven thirty every night. When school let out at 3, they all slept when they got home and did their homework in class. The slept during lunch time and everyone was a zombie.

After tonight's run through, a big group of people that could drive decided to have dinner at the local IHOP. Everyone took their cars, except for Eponine. So she rode with Marius.

"So how you been Eponine? I see you all the time but I feel like I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Busy studying. I've had to cut back on my work hours at Barnes and Noble for the musical." She replied.

"How's you and Montparnasse?"

She hesitated. "I don't think about him much anymore. I mean I shouldn't have to, it's been a little over a year since I broke it off."

"Yeah? That's cool. Hey Eponine. I need your opinion."

"Go on." She insisted.

"You see the thing is, girls get closer during the musical right?"

"Yes…"

"Have you gotten closer with Cosette?" He asked.

"Just a bit."

"Well I wondering if I asked her out, do you think she'd say yes?"

"When did you first knew you liked her?"

He thought about it for a minute. He opened his mouth and closed it. Then he knew," I knew it since I laid eyes on her during auditions. During her monologue, she locked eyes with me and she kept it there! That's it. That's the moment I realized I liked her."

Eponine felt a little sad for Marius had seen her audition too, and he barely said hello. She couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy. But as his friend, she encouraged him and told him that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

When they arrived at IHOP, they were seated at the biggest table they had. Everyone ordered their food. And they dropped not-so-subtle hints that they came from rehearsal and their last meal was at around noon time. By the time the food arrived, it was nearly midnight and they were all so busy eating that no one was talking for a good ten minutes.

Eponine didn't ask for Marius to take her home anymore because it was already 12:30. Besides, she didn't need his help. She could easily take the bus and walk the rest of the way home. She wasn't afraid of the streets. Considering that's where she practically grew up, she knew how to fend for herself.

When everyone decided to walk outside, they all got in their cars. But Enjolras noticed how Eponine had been trying to leave really sneaky. Eponine herself actually thought that no one had noticed her sudden absence. Enjolras slowly drove out of the parking lot and saw Eponine taking her seat by the bus stop.

He couldn't help but pull over.

"'Ponine, get in." He opened the door and grinned at her.

"I'm not a hooker, sir. I just need a ride home." She replied innocently.

He laughed while she put her backpack in the middle of the bench. She slid right in and he pulled out and started driving on the streets again.

"So is your car still in the shop?"

"Yeah. My baby has more problems than I expected it to."

"When will it be fixed?"

"It should be fixed by the end of the week."

"Good, good."

They sat in silence just resting and enjoying the music. Eponine fell asleep during the car ride. When he parked in the driveway, he turned off the ignition and woke her up by squeezing her hand. She was shaken awake, and slightly embarrassed. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She was wondering if she was snoring or sleep talking the amount of time she had been asleep in the car.

"Was I sleep talking?" Eponine asked.

Enjolras smiled. "Nope, but we're here."

She smiled and gathered her stuff. She kissed him on the lips and said goodbye.

She walked into her house to find a room with her father and Montparnasse conversing.


	7. HomeAdvice

**AN: The beginning of this one didn't go well with the previous chapter. The second half of this chapter is kind of an intro to the next chapter. I think it's pretty cute, and then there's a *gasp* PLOT TWIST. Wooo000OOO. Anyways, I think you'll like this. And I added some stuff about her home life. Personally, I don't like Eponine to be reflecting too much on her life at home. I think she's the type of person who keeps on looking forward. Some fanfics I've read has given her too much abuse at home; which she did get in the brick. Eponine just isn't the type of person who would be like, "****_you don't have to work a day in your life. My father beats me._****" and how it's just too dramatic. I leave the home life simple, but messed up. This chapter only touches up on her home life. **

* * *

"Where's my girl been?" Montparnasse asked getting up to greet her. He hugged her and she stood there unresponsive.

"Tired from rehearsal." She simply replied. She started to walk upstairs to her bedroom but her father stopped her.

"Hey Miss, who took you home?" Her father asked.

"A friend."

"What's his name?"

"Gabriel."

"Is he in that show with you?" Montparnasse asked.

"Yes."

Montparnasse digested this for a moment. He did notice that he and Eponine had been seen together more frequently.

"Is he being nice to you?" Her father asked.

"Yes, a real gentlemen." She sighed. She just wanted to go upstairs and sleep.

"Good, I can't have my little girl whoring around now can't we?" He father let her go upstairs.

Montparnasse decided to go home. He started walking and he shut the door after he said his goodnights. He still liked Eponine very much so. But she's just been so busy with her extra-curricular activities that he never gets to see her. It wasn't until the end of spring break that he was planning to ask her to prom. He was just gonna buy the tickets and attach a rose and put them on her locker. She wouldn't dare so no to his grand romantic gesture.

* * *

Marius did ask Cosette out. Eponine was happy for them, but at the same time she was kind of lonely. It's been a week and a half and Enjolras didn't even formally ask her out on a date. She noticed that most of their meetings have been in quiet, obscure places. She started to question whether Enjolras really liked her or not. She resumed putting on her stage makeup for another tech run of the show.

"Places for act 1 in fifteen minutes!" The director announced.

By that point she was all dressed and ready to go, she put on her robe and stood waiting in the lounge for other cast members to show up. They slowly began filing in. Normally, Eponine would be talking amongst them, but today she had a major migraine. She couldn't even talk to others without pretending she was actually interested. In a way, the cast members could feel her negative energy. It's always courteous to just leave them alone and give them some peace.

Marius and Cosette walked in hand in hand with Enjolras trailing after them. And also _Bahorel_? She almost forgot that Bahorel was in charge of stage lights, so she never really got to see him working backstage with the rest of cast and crew. They sat in the couch across from Eponine.

"Hey Eponine, are you sure you don't want aspirin? I have some in the dressing room. Or do you want tea?"

"I'm sure this will go away soon enough." And with that the director declared his announcements and called for places. Yet, the cast wouldn't dare go onstage without their rituals. One vocal warm up and one a cappella version of Be A Man from Disney's Mulan.

When Cosette got on stage (Eponine wasn't on until halfway through the first act), Eponine went into the dressing room. She started reading a little until they called her on stage. When she actually did get on stage, she knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Once again, a big group of people decided to go out to dinner and they wanted to go to a diner nearby. Enjolras noticed Eponine took the bus and went straight home after rehearsals. He thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask for advice.

Enjolras and Bahorel were seated at the same end of the table. Bahorel was a simple guy in Enjolras' eyes. He was well known amongst them, but he wasn't one of the core members out of his friends.

"So Bahorel, I need some advice."

"Go." He replied.

"So Eponine and I have…feelings." Bahorel raised his eyebrow and looked Enjolras directly in the eye.

"Cut to the chase my friend."

"How should I ask her to prom?"

Bahorel pondered this for a moment. Everyone at the table seemed to be immersed in their own petty conversations that they didn't notice Enjolras talking about something other than school or sports.

"A big, romantic gesture."

"How big?" Enjolras questioned.

"Pretty big. I mean, you _are_ the star of the football team. The fact that you are showing interest in any girl is kind of a big deal around here."

A light bulb went off in Enjolras' head. He thought of it.


	8. Milestone

**Author's note: You will love this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables. I wish I did. **

It was opening night. The entire cast was nervous backstage. They weren't sure if the audience were going to like it. Marius was completely calm. He just assumed that he's going to be good enough to play the lead role. Cosette was in her area of the dressing room, getting in the zone. She was barely talking to anyone and she put on her headphones to stay calm. She was drinking plenty of water and someone was doing her hair. Enjolras was impassive on the outside, but on the inside, he had butterflies. This was his first performance, and by tonight he was sure to make it memorable.

The only important announcement before the show was to make sure that everyone had the right address to the ice cream parlor that they go to after every opening night performance. It was their tradition.

The show went by swimmingly. Enjolras was gaining more and more confidence, throughout the show. You couldn't notice that Enjolras was nervous at first, for his character was supposed to be nervous. Eponine was watching from the live screen in the dressing rooms and was proud that Enjolras had progressed so much with his character.

With the director's permission, at the end of the practiced curtain call, Enjolras suddenly grabbed a microphone from the wings of the stage. The entire cast stood in surprise wondering what he was going to say.

"Eponine Thernardier?"

She stepped up, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. He held out a bouquet of red roses and he put on a bow tie. In his hand were two pieces of paper. Bahorel stood behind him with a giant cookie cake that read, "Prom?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

All the girls in the room basically screamed. Her guy friends were smiling. She and Enjolras were both blushing and you could hear all their friends screaming from the audience. She saw Courfeyrac in the audience with a camcorder in his hand. She put her hands to her mouth and nodded yes. They hugged and he kissed her on the cheek. The curtains closed and everyone stood up to leave. Everyone except for one.

A teenage boy with a single red rose to be given to her after the show. _Montparnasse._

* * *

Everyone was ridding themselves of the excessive stage makeup and were changing into cocktail dresses for the after the show greetings. They all walked off as a group backstage. Being that she was one of the stars of the show, along with Marius, Cosette, and Enjolras, most people would congratulate them. They had to look presentable.

When they were done with the compliments, Eponine rode in Enjolras' car to the ice cream parlor. When they arrived they see all the guys sitting at the table waiting for them.

"This production was really good you guys. I'm not gonna lie." Joly announced.

Others agreed. Although they would have imagined how great it must've been considering the fact they received standing ovations at the end of curtain call before Enjolras' surprise.

"Although my favorite part was definitely Maurice's death. I particularly enjoyed watching Enjolras die." Joly joked.

"The name's _Moritz. _Don't you ever forget it."

Suddenly the front door of the parlor slammed. It caused a ruckus forcing everyone to see where this noise was coming from.

"'PONINE."

Eponine's eyes widened. She went up to him. "Excuse me sir, but we rented this place out for our celebration."

"Cut the crap Nina. Tell me what the fuck is going on here."

Everyone was practically staring at Eponine. There was an edge in her voice, "We can have this conversation later." Eponine suddenly looked like a fierce cat. In a way, she didn't look like the happy-go-lucky girl she was. In a matter of seconds, she became quite scary looking. She became dangerous. Her eyes widened and she stood tall.

The conversation moved outside the parlor in the parking lot. People resumed their conversations but still were observing out of the windows occasionally.

"Not until you give me a fucking explanation here 'Ponine." He was shaking her and she was fighting back.

"Get off me. You smell horrible. I'll tell you later."

The boys began getting up, but Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius and Enjolras walked to handle the situation. They circled up around the two of them.

"Is there a problem here?" Combeferre said with a broad voice.

"No, now go back inside and eat your little ice cream pretty boy." Montparnasse said.

"I'd be careful when handling a lady if I were you." Enjolras declared.

Montparnasse took his hands away from Eponine's arms and he put his arm around her shoulder. He smiled at the four boys and tried to look calm.

"This doesn't concern you, jockstrap. And I want to point out that you should either return your ticket or get a new date. Nina is going to be mine for the night." He grins and winks. Marius grabs Eponine while Courfeyrac loses it.

Courfeyrac punched Montparnasse right in the eye. Montparnasse was quick to fight back. Enjolras and Combeferre were quick to their feet and held them apart. Courf drew blood in that one punch and it stained his white polo shirt. Montparnasse walked away and drove off in his motorcycle. Marius made sure that Eponine wasn't hurt. Enjolras ran to her side and she was wide eyed. Tonight she showed a side of her she didn't want to show. A side that foretold of her dark history. You could see it within her actions. She could've handled the situation herself and things only got bad when they decided to help. She didn't want to look helpless. Under normal circumstances, she would be thankful, but she knew that people were watching from the booths of the ice cream parlor.

"I'm fine."

Eponine walked back into the parlor. People pretended that they weren't watching what was going on outside. She grabbed her stuff and got into her car and drove home.


	9. The Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: (This applies to all chapters and future chapters to come) I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES **

* * *

"Eponine, are you sure everything is okay?" Cosette asked as they were both putting on their makeup for the second show.

"I'm fine." Eponine replied. She was contemplating whether or not she should put makeup on the bruises the Montparnasse had caused the night before. She decided against it for her character is one abused.

Inside Eponine's mind she thought that she played the abused character. Ironic.

Cosette slammed her compact. She noticed Eponine looking at her bruises.

"No, Eponine. You are not fine. Look at your shoulders and your forearms! Bruises don't indicate that you are fine." She declared as she fished through the first aid kit for some ice packs or bandages. She could tell Eponine was very vulnerable right now. She observed her from where she was sitting. She saw Eponine's eye bags and her tired body language. Eponine didn't say anything. Cosette just decided to leave it alone. She wasn't going to push any further.

"Here, let me braid your hair." Cosette said.

* * *

It was the Monday since the incident. Ever since Cosette tried talking to Eponine, no one else spoke to her. Cosette told everyone that it was probably a touchy subject. Eponine didn't really want to talk to anyone about it during school. But she could tell people were whispering about her and staring at her when she didn't think they'd notice. Apart from the gossip going around school, Eponine didn't care much of what other people thought of her. In fact, she thought that the situation was under control. No one was pestering her about this, until she was called up into the counselor's office during fifth period.

"Do you want a bottle of water?" Mr. Madeleine asked her.

"Yes please." She said as she took a seat.

He handed her a cold bottle, while she twisted the cap and took her first sip.

"So why exactly did you call me here, sir?" Eponine said abruptly.

He sighed and folded his arms. He took a lean back. "Eponine, it has come to my attention that you are having some relationship issues. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, well. Tell me about school. How are you on your classes?" He looked over his clipboard. "Wow, a straight A honors student. Pretty impressive."

"Well, I'm not rich. I'm here at St. Michelle's High on scholarship. I'm not exactly like the other kids. It takes effort."

"I can only imagine. What about your extra-curricular? Are you staring in the musical?"

"Not really. Other than the main female character, I'm like the second in command."

The rest of the meeting continued, but Mr. Madeleine didn't press her on any of her problems. She walked out of the office and went to her locker. But Eponine didn't know if she could handle the rest of her classes. She couldn't stand anyone anymore. It was like she had no more patience. She decided to cut class because there was only two periods until the end of the day. And one of those periods was choir. She got into her old beat up car and drove to the bookstore where she spent her afternoon completing her homework and reading for leisure.


	10. Unofficially Official

She decided to buy some food for Gavroche and Azelma for dinner. She didn't want to cook and she sure as hell knew her father didn't care. He could cook for himself. Meanwhile, she didn't know the whereabouts of her mother.

Mrs. Thernardier was unlike most mothers. She had brown, frizzy hair that was often messy. She wore ragged old clothes and had crooked teeth. Azelma and Eponine didn't even look like their mother. Although Eponine could perhaps credit her skinny figure from her mother. Gavroche did inherit the crooked teeth gene. She had an extremely hoarse voice for a woman and her eyes were once full of life now grew tired.

Eponine's mom was slightly depressed. She loved her kids, but when they lost the inn they once owned, she became sad when her darling little princesses weren't as pristine as they once were. She eventually just gave up on parenting. When she first started dating her husband, it was a whirlwind romance. They married young and they had no idea what they were doing. She thought that he was the one for her. He was her prince charming, but once she was already married, she saw herself more and more unhappy.

When Eponine arrived home, she placed the food on the counter and let her siblings dive right in. And she heard Montparnasse's old car motor pull into the drive way. She sighed. She didn't want to deal with him. He rang the doorbell and she merely opened the door without greeting him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Your dad called. He wanted me to look at this new car that he picked up. He said he wanted help to bring it back to life. Found it in the junkyard or something."

"Okay, well. If you need anything I'll be in my room upstairs. Don't need anything."

She disappeared inside her room putting on music. She would occasionally find herself looking out the window to see Montparnasse and her father working on a car.

Text from Enjolras: What are you doing right now?

Eponine: Nothing.

Enjolras: I need your help.

Eponine: With what?

Enjolras: It's for a paper. Can you come with me to the mall to interview people around our age? It'd be weird if I just went up to people by myself.

Eponine: Okay. When?

Enjolras: Tonight. Is that okay?

Eponine: Yeah, that's fine. I'll head out to the mall right now.

She grabbed her sweater and her car keys and put on her shoes. She told Azelma and Gavroche where she would go before she walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Her father questioned.

"Out to the mall. Helping out a friend with a project."

"Which friend?"

"Gabriel."

Montparnasse looked up from under the hood and hit his head on the metal. It was gonna form a bruise. He cursed whilst her father had given her a ten dollar bill and she hurried off. He watched her drive away and he got ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel and placed it where he felt the throbbing.

* * *

"So what exactly am I here for?" Eponine asked.

"You actually don't even have to do anything. I just have to ask teenagers around her what they do in their free time and stuff. You'll just make the interview more legitimate."

"Glad I could be of service."

After all the interviews had taken place, they realized they finished way earlier than the both of them predicted so they decided to just go to a movie.

They settled on watching a teen angst movie. She knew that Enjolras hated it when she picked it but he didn't object. She just did him a favor. They were waiting in line and Enjolras was buying Eponine's ticket. It was the least he could do.

They walked into the theater. She was sitting alone for Enjolras left his jacket on the seat next to Eponine to go get some popcorn. She just was on her iPhone waiting for him. There was no one in the theater because it was Monday night. She put her feet up on the chair in front of her. She just was going through her blog whilst waiting for him. He came back up the stairs holding a medium popcorn, a large soda, and twizzlers.

"Here. I just got one large one if that's okay?" He asked.

"That's totally fine. Are those twizzlers?"

"Yes. Want one?"

She grabbed the package he was offering and took out two twizzlers. She ate one and used the other one as a straw for her soda.

"You are such a dork 'Ponine."

"Judge me all you want. I'm still going to put twizzlers soda straws whenever I'm in the movies. Even if I'm 95 and can't hear the movie anymore."

"You're such a fruit." He said laughing.

"I'm the fruit of all fruits. Bow down to watermelon!" She shouted in the theater.

She put her arm on the arm rest and ate popcorn through the rest of the previews with Enjolras and through half the movie. After the first thirty minutes, she fell asleep through the rest of the movie. She only realized she was asleep when she smelled Enjolras' scent. When she woke up, she saw her head on Enjolras' chest with his arm around her.

"You awake?" He said.

"Uh, yeah." She said stretching and leaning back into her own seat. By that time the movie just ended and the credits were playing. She noticed Enjolras' hoodie sprawled across her legs. She held it in her hands and stood up to gather her things, which just consisted of her purse. She was holding Enjolras' hoodie but she was cold so she decided she was just gonna put it on. Enjolras noticed this and smiled. Eponine smiled back at him. It smelled just like him. He held her hand out the door. It felt right to the both of them. They both went their ways and departed.


	11. The Mark

DISCLAIMER: I don't own les mis

* * *

In the car ride home, Eponine contemplated her standing with Enjolras. She much enjoyed the evening. But she didn't know where they were in their relationship. He does kiss her often. Enjolras didn't want to seem too pushy though. He asked her to his junior Prom, but they never really discussed that after the whole Montparnasse situation. And they just practically went to the movies where they shared a soda and she cuddled. Not to mention, she's still wearing his hoodie.

Before she knew it, she was parked in front of her run down two story house again. She hoped Montparnasse wasn't home but alas, he was still there working on the car with her father. They played classic rock music from the boom box in the cluttered garage but they both took noticed Eponine walk inside without saying a word. When Montparnasse went inside to go to the bathroom, he decided he might as well say hello to Eponine.

"Hey Nina." He called.

"Hi."

"So, how was the thing with pretty boy? Keep his hands off my girl?" He asked flashing a grin. His evil grin. With his chipped, white teeth and perfect red lips.

"One: I'm not your girl. Two: It's none of your business if he touches me or not."

"But Nina, you know you'll always be mine." He said as she turned her back on him to make her bed. He hugged her from behind and started nuzzling her neck when he smelled cologne on her. Then his eyes widened as he noticed that the hoodie she was wearing was quite large for her figure. Then he wanted to finally make her his so that no one else could have her. He started kissing her roughly on her neck and he turned her around so she could face him. She did enjoy his kisses, she really did. But she didn't enjoy him.

But he really wanted her. He was kissing her roughly and she didn't like it. She didn't like him. But he wanted her. Sure, Montparnasse has cheated on Eponine a bunch of times when they were dating, but she only belonged to him. And he wanted to know that. That she was only his. He continued kissing her neck but wasn't getting anything in return.

"Stop, Montparnasse."

He was angered. She didn't like him and it was obvious. He stopped like she asked him to. "Why don't you like me anymore Nina? Is it because I'm not good enough? I'll have you know I can give you twice as much as that fruitcake can give. Don't you want that?"

"No! You don't understand anything 'Parnasse."

"You're even wearing his damn hoodie!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM 'PARNASSE." He was ticked off. He stomped off and slammed the door. Eponine just laid there in her bed, staring at her ceiling. Within a matter of minutes, Eponine could hear his car engine start up and the sound slowly faded away. She just laid there and Gavroche walked into the room to comfort. He snuggled up beside her on her small single bed without a word. "For the record, I like Gabriel better." This caused Eponine to smile. She didn't say anything but she liked having Gavroche there. They fell asleep in silence.


	12. Hiding It

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eponine dreaded waking up to go to school the next day. She noticed Gavroche already eating his favorite chocolate sugary cereal when she first went downstairs. Her dad was asleep sideways on the couch. Probably had a drink and fell asleep like that. Azelma had already left because she had cheer practice in the morning. Gavroche was getting ready to get to his bus stop and Eponine was on her way to school. She had circles under her eyes and a mark at her collarbone. She was forced to hide it. She didn't want any of the guys to see it and she sure as hell wanted to make sure Enjolras didn't.

She wore Enjolras' hoodie again over her school sweatshirt on top of her uniform. She was still terrified someone would see the mark. She walked along the hallways and no one seemed to be paying attention to her.

She went through her day about her business. At lunch, she sat at the table with Marius.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Eponine whined.

"It's just you." Courfeyrac flirted. She gave a sarcastic smile and he winked at her.

"It would be hot in here if you're wearing two layers on top of you on this fine spring day." Jehan added.

"I feel like I've seen that hoodie somewhere before." Courfeyrac teased talking to Combeferre. Enjolras kicked him under the table. She decided to take it off from all the chastisement she's been receiving. She put it in her backpack, promising she would put in the washing machine before returning it to him. Although, she had every intention of keeping it.

"It's still hot though." Eponine complained.

"Well, you're still wearing your sweatshirt over your uniform button down." Marius pointed out.

She looked uncomfortable. She couldn't take it off. They would see. She was mortified at the idea of taking off her sweatshirt. But it was too hot. She was burning up. She just decided to put her hair down from its tight bun and hoped that no one would see it. She put foundation to hide it, but it was already too dark for makeup. Then she went back to the table and didn't say anything. She kept making sure that her hair was in place. The rest of the day was fine. At the end of the day, she had rehearsals again for the musical.

* * *

She had to hide her mark once more from Cosette, but she saw. Cosette wouldn't tell a soul other than Marius. And Marius had no idea what a secret was. When he knew something juicy, he would tell practically everyone. She told Marius, concerned. And Marius told Enjolras and Bahorel of course.

When Enjolras and Eponine sang their duet on stage again, something was off. Enjolras seemed a bit preoccupied. Eponine rocked it though. She put her all into the song. She just sang what she felt.

After rehearsals, Eponine offered to go out and get dinner, but this time it would be just the two of them. He agreed and they stumbled into a Mexican restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Mason. I'll be your server for the evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I get some Pepsi please?"

"Sure thing." He nodded his head as he wrote that onto his notepad. "What about you beautiful?"

Eponine blushed. "Raspberry Iced Tea please?"

"Will do. I'll be right with you and next time I'm gonna take your order." He said.

As he walked away, Enjolras couldn't help but make a snarky little comment.

"Did you say something?" Eponine asked.

"Nothing."

Eponine ordered a sausage and potato breakfast burrito and Enjolras went for a carne asada burrito. They had nachos as an appetizer and Mason tried to get a little flirt on with Eponine once more. This time he threw in a wink and called her gorgeous. Eponine was embarrassed, but she loved the extra attention. It was nice to be recognized. When they got their main course, Eponine actually tried to bring in a serious conversation.

"So, I have to ask you something." Eponine stated, taking her first bite.

"Shoot."

She looked him directly in the eye. "I want to know where we stand."

Enjolras sighed. "We stand wherever you think you should. I didn't want it to seem like I rushed you into anything."

"Well, in anyone's mind, I would think we'd be dating."

"That's true. I mean we did kiss once. And we did go to the movies yesterday."

"And we're practically on a date right now." Eponine added.

"We're dating then aren't we?" Enjolras added with a smile while Eponine giggled.

"Okay. Can I ask you something else?" Eponine asked shyly.

"What?"

"Why didn't you try kissing me again?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to…" he answered awkwardly.

"Well, I'll always want you to."

Mason came back with free churros for them. Eponine couldn't help but notice Enjolras roll his eyes at the waiter. Enjolras was being extra sassy. Eponine just thought it was somewhat cute. He paid for their bill and they both parted their separate ways. But not before they shared one sweet goodnight kiss. He pulled her hair back behind her ears and saw the mark that Marius was rambling on about.


	13. What Happened Next

"It's not a big deal."

"What? Not a big deal? How can you say that 'Ponine? You have a mark on your neck. How am I not supposed to take that the wrong way? Even if it's not what I think it is, how am I supposed to handle _that?_" Enjolras debated.

"You don't have to. I can handle it on my own." She fought. He really did believe that she could fight for herself.

"Just let me know one thing. Please tell me you did not get that from what's his faces' lips."

Eponine remained silent. He was through. He kissed her goodnight on the forehead and swore to himself that if he ever saw that bastard, he would beat his jaw out.

It was midnight and Enjolras decided to call Jehan. Jehan always knew his way with the ladies. He was a triple threat: handsome, rich, and he had a way with words. In fact, he was charming also.

"What's up bro?" Jehan answered.

"I need some advice."

"I can't help you with your government project. It's not exactly my forte."

"No. It's girl stuff." Jehan lit up.

"Eponine? What could you possibly need help in?"

"I just need to find a place to take her on a date. I already took her to the movies and we went to dinner. But I want to ask her on a proper date. Got any ideas?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, The ice skating rink is cool. I don't know if she'd like that. You could go on a picnic of some sorts. You could take her to the zoo. You could take her to the theater, but no for a movie, like a live theater. "

"Yeah. I think I'll do that last idea. Thanks bro."

The next week went by swimmingly. Enjolras and Eponine were always talking. When Eponine was gone, Enjolras would become the stoic teenager he always was. When Enjolras wasn't around, Eponine would catch up on sleep because they would go out during the time. Even Montparnasse backed off for a bit. But in Montparnasse's mind, he viewed Eponine's current relationship as just temporary. He figured Enjolras would soon grow tired of her and his Nina would come back to him in a heartbeat.

Everyone was eating lunch in the courtyard when a girl named Clare walked up to the table and started handing out flyers for a party at her house. It was semi-formal. People were going to get dressed for this. Immediately Grantaire is down to go. Enjolras is less than excited. Eponine is indifferent. Courfeyrac is pretty thrilled. Even Jehan wanted to go and see everyone dressed up so nicely. It was mostly Cosette that tried to persuade everyone to attend.

"Guys! Come on! It will be fun. I promise." She says smiling.

"What makes this party different from any of the others? I'll just get bored." Enjolras replied.

"Courfeyrac won't be the one cleaning up this time." Muttered Eponine. All laughed.

"'Ponine, please. You have to come!" Cosette whined.

"First things first, I don't have anything to wear. Second, I don't really want to go." Eponine answered sternly.

"I'll take you shopping! My treat! In fact, I'll give you a complete makeover! We could go to the spa and get our nails done and tell each other secrets!" Cosette suggested happily.

"Nonononononononononononono. A _thousand_ times NO." Eponine shook her head.

"Now I actually want to go. I want to see our dear Eponine all dolled up. Don't you?" Grantaire said. Everyone else agreed.

"FINE. If I do it will you all get off my back?"

"Yes." Almost everyone said with some confidence. Including Enjolras.

"See, even Enjolras is willing to go if you go." Courfeyrac grinned triumphantly.

"You guys are so stereotypically male." Eponine muttered. She could've fought back, but what was the point? They already won.

The musical was over. Closing night was done. Final night was like a leaky faucet. Everyone was crying, including Marius. The musical was finished and now Eponine had so much free time.

The day of Claire's party Jehan, Cosette and Eponine went to the mall. They walk into Urban Outfitters, Eponine's favorite store; in which she could never afford anything. Eponine looked at a sundress, but Jehan vetoed it. He said that it was too casual for the party of the year. After fifteen minutes, Eponine gave up and just let them hand her clothes to try on. Some things were too girly. Other things were too daring for Eponine. Eventually Jehan picked the perfect dress for Eponine's figure. It was a deep red, almost maroon. The dress was so short that any sudden big movement could let the shirt be a tank top. It was simple. She wore a giant jean jacket, bigger than her dress. It was studded with silver studs and Cosette even offered to buy Eponine silver heels. Eponine wasn't even sure about the outfit but Jehan and Cosette promised her she looked hot.

Cosette brought Eponine with her to go back to her house. After they found the outfit, Cosette paid for facials and mani pedis. When they arrived back home, Eponine's hair was straightened and her makeup was done. She just waited for Cosette to get ready, which was almost nothing compared to the time they spent on Eponine.

Enjolras got ready too, but for guys it was easier. He slipped on his jeans and wore a button down shirt. He put on his leather jacket and was ready to go; but not before he put his hands in his hair and made it look messy, in a hot way.

The doorbell rang at Cosette's house and Enjolras and Marius were there to pick up their girlfriends. Marius was always happy to see Cosette. But then Enjolras saw Eponine. It was like she was a different person. She was coming down the stairs when she realized people were in the living room. She didn't notice Enjolras' jaw dropping. He looked at her tanned legs. Then he saw her face. She was blushing, and a little nervous. Eponine wasn't used to being dressed up like that. He kissed her and he played with her hair. She kissed him back. They got into Marius' bmw and were ready to go.

Eponine predicted that this venue would be huge. Most of her classmates were rich, being from a private school. Her predictions were true as they pulled up into a gated community. They parked the car and walked through the front door.

"It's not a big deal."

"What? Not a big deal? How can you say that 'Ponine? You have a mark on your neck. How am I not supposed to take that the wrong way? Even if it's not what I think it is, how am I supposed to handle _that?_" Enjolras debated.

"You don't have to. I can handle it on my own." She fought. He really did believe that she could fight for herself.

"Just let me know one thing. Please tell me you did not get that from what's his faces' lips."

Eponine remained silent. He was through. He kissed her goodnight on the forehead and swore to himself that if he ever saw that bastard, he would beat his jaw out.

It was midnight and Enjolras decided to call Jehan. Jehan always knew his way with the ladies. He was a triple threat: handsome, rich, and he had a way with words. In fact, he was charming also.

"What's up bro?" Jehan answered.

"I need some advice."

"I can't help you with your government project. It's not exactly my forte."

"No. It's girl stuff." Jehan lit up.

"Eponine? What could you possibly need help in?"

"I just need to find a place to take her on a date. I already took her to the movies and we went to dinner. But I want to ask her on a proper date. Got any ideas?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, The ice skating rink is cool. I don't know if she'd like that. You could go on a picnic of some sorts. You could take her to the zoo. You could take her to the theater, but no for a movie, like a live theater. "

"Yeah. I think I'll do that last idea. Thanks bro."

The next week went by swimmingly. Enjolras and Eponine were always talking. When Eponine was gone, Enjolras would become the stoic teenager he always was. When Enjolras wasn't around, Eponine would catch up on sleep because they would go out during the time. Even Montparnasse backed off for a bit. But in Montparnasse's mind, he viewed Eponine's current relationship as just temporary. He figured Enjolras would soon grow tired of her and his Nina would come back to him in a heartbeat.

Everyone was eating lunch in the courtyard when a girl named Clare walked up to the table and started handing out flyers for a party at her house. It was semi-formal. People were going to get dressed for this. Immediately Grantaire is down to go. Enjolras is less than excited. Eponine is indifferent. Courfeyrac is pretty thrilled. Even Jehan wanted to go and see everyone dressed up so nicely. It was mostly Cosette that tried to persuade everyone to attend.

"Guys! Come on! It will be fun. I promise." She says smiling.

"What makes this party different from any of the others? I'll just get bored." Enjolras replied.

"Courfeyrac won't be the one cleaning up this time." Muttered Eponine. All laughed.

"'Ponine, please. You have to come!" Cosette whined.

"First things first, I don't have anything to wear. Second, I don't really want to go." Eponine answered sternly.

"I'll take you shopping! My treat! In fact, I'll give you a complete makeover! We could go to the spa and get our nails done and tell each other secrets!" Cosette suggested happily.

"Nonononononononononononono. A _thousand_ times NO." Eponine shook her head.

"Now I actually want to go. I want to see our dear Eponine all dolled up. Don't you?" Grantaire said. Everyone else agreed.

"FINE. If I do it will you all get off my back?"

"Yes." Almost everyone said with some confidence. Including Enjolras.

"See, even Enjolras is willing to go if you go." Courfeyrac grinned triumphantly.

"You guys are so stereotypically male." Eponine muttered. She could've fought back, but what was the point? They already won.

The musical was over. Closing night was done. Final night was like a leaky faucet. Everyone was crying, including Marius. The musical was finished and now Eponine had so much free time.

The day of Claire's party Jehan, Cosette and Eponine went to the mall. They walk into Urban Outfitters, Eponine's favorite store; in which she could never afford anything. Eponine looked at a sundress, but Jehan vetoed it. He said that it was too casual for the party of the year. After fifteen minutes, Eponine gave up and just let them hand her clothes to try on. Some things were too girly. Other things were too daring for Eponine. Eventually Jehan picked the perfect dress for Eponine's figure. It was a deep red, almost maroon. The dress was so short that any sudden big movement could let the shirt be a tank top. It was simple. She wore a giant jean jacket, bigger than her dress. It was studded with silver studs and Cosette even offered to buy Eponine silver heels. Eponine wasn't even sure about the outfit but Jehan and Cosette promised her she looked hot.

Cosette brought Eponine with her to go back to her house. After they found the outfit, Cosette paid for facials and mani pedis. When they arrived back home, Eponine's hair was straightened and her makeup was done. She just waited for Cosette to get ready, which was almost nothing compared to the time they spent on Eponine.

Enjolras got ready too, but for guys it was easier. He slipped on his jeans and wore a button down shirt. He put on his leather jacket and was ready to go; but not before he put his hands in his hair and made it look messy, in a hot way.

The doorbell rang at Cosette's house and Enjolras and Marius were there to pick up their girlfriends. Marius was always happy to see Cosette. But then Enjolras saw Eponine. It was like she was a different person. She was coming down the stairs when she realized people were in the living room. She didn't notice Enjolras' jaw dropping. He looked at her tanned legs. Then he saw her face. She was blushing, and a little nervous. Eponine wasn't used to being dressed up like that. He kissed her and he played with her hair. She kissed him back. They got into Marius' bmw and were ready to go.

Eponine predicted that this venue would be huge. Most of her classmates were rich, being from a private school. Her predictions were true as they pulled up into a gated community. They parked the car and walked through the front door.


	14. The Hit

"OHMYGOD! GABRIEL! Is that you?" A cheerleader named Morgan squealed.

"Hi. Morgan."

"I like can't believe you're even here right now. It's so hard to process. I swear the last time I saw you at a party was at the beginning of sophomore year." She said excitedly.

"Well, I find them boring. But I came tonight so that should make up for it." Enjolras added.

She grabbed his hand. "You have to come dance with me right now. I can't remember one day I've danced with you. " She said.

Eponine looked at the dance floor. Every person was grinding. She wanted to see Enjolras' reaction.

"Actually, I'd rather stay here. Get some punch. Thanks though." He walked away with his hand on Eponine's back. No one even recognized Eponine. She was getting looks from people who never bothered to glance her way. She was just talking to Enjolras when they found Grantaire, drinking. He called them over to the table he was sitting at, and naturally everyone else was there.

They all whistled when they saw Eponine. She couldn't help but blush. "Unfortunately" there was only one chair left at their table. Enjolras offered to stand, but drunken Grantaire offered for Eponine to sit on Enjolras' lap. It was a win win situation in both of their minds. Enjolras was rubbing her legs and she was playing with his hair while everyone was talking. Both of them refrained from drinking. Enjolras didn't drink because he saw no point in it. Eponine didn't drink because she saw what it did to her father and his friends. Eponine thought that Enjolras changed position, for something was poking her, but it took her a while to reflect on that. After a while, the drunken Grantaire wanted to find a girl to dance with. Eponine and Enjolras decided to speak in private. They were talking in a hallway, away from their friends. Enjolras was kissing Eponine. She was kissing him back. His hands couldn't help but touch her and she just moved in sync with him. Her back was on the wall and he trapped her.

Someone drunk tapped on Enjolras' shoulder.

"Enjolras, is that you? I haven't seen you at a party since we broke up." Eponine's eyes widened. When they went to dinner, Enjolras had told her he was never in a relationship. Eponine wanted to hear this.

"Well, yeah. I only went because you dragged me remember?"

"One time! We need to catch up soon 'kay?" She said blowing him a kiss and winking. She went back to the dance floor.

Enjolras turned around again to face Eponine and kiss her. This time she refrained.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"Who was that?" Eponine asked.

"Oh, that's Andrea."

"And what did she say about _you two breaking up?"_ Eponine asked calmly.

"Nothing. It was a long time ago."

"You told me you were never in a relationship. Did you lie to me?" Eponine asked.

"Well, It wasn't serious so why should it matter?" his voice was rising.

Eponine just blinked at him and walked away. She was pissed. He lied to her. What was she supposed to feel? She remembered how once her father told her that he drank because it made the pain go away. So she picked up a beer. And another one. And another one.


	15. Who Defended Her?

Enjolras went back to the rest of his friends, pissed as hell. He didn't know what to do with her anymore. She disappeared. Although, he was sure she didn't leave otherwise Cosette would've said something. Instead, Enjolras just sat with his friends again. This time Courfeyrac was flirting with some girl and Joly was talking to his girlfriend, Musichetta. Enjolras didn't say much. The next thing they knew, they heard a loud bang in the middle of the dance floor. The music stopped and they heard shouting. All the boys jumped to their feet to see what was going on. They saw Grantaire standing in the middle of it, with blood on his hands. He punched some guy. None of them recognized him. And Enjolras saw Eponine crying.

*FIVE MINUTES EARLIER*

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! I told you I don't want to dance with you! I don't even know you!" Eponine said with a slurred voice.

"C'mon just one dance?" He pulled her by the wrist before she could protest. She was too drunk to argue anymore. He put his hands on her and she didn't do anything. She was unresponsive. Then he tried kissing her. She tasted the alcohol in her lips. Her eyes widened. She pushed him off of her.

"I don't know you. Get off me!" She screamed, although it was hard to hear, with the music playing so loud.

"Don't play hard to get." He tried holding her but he grabbed her breast instead and she pushed him away. Grantaire still grinding with a random when saw this interaction and he ran to her help. He pushed. This random stranger pushed Grantaire back. Grantaire pushed him harder. This stranger pushed harder. Grantaire punched him in the face. By that point most people backed up to watch the upcoming drama the music stopped. Grantaire pushed Eponine behind him. Eponine started crying.

Combeferre was pushing through the crowd and coming to aid Grantaire. He held him back while Bousset held the random stranger. Enjolras came and knelt beside Eponine. He tried comforting her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I'M STILL MAD AT YOU." She yelled whilst sobbing. Joly and Musichetta saw her and decided to help with calming Eponine down.

Joly hugged her and she sunk right into his arms. She couldn't stop sobbing. Musichetta was whispering something and Joly agreed. Eponine nodded her head and followed them. They helped her up and they decided to find Cosette and they would drop them both off at her house. Eponine cried the whole car ride.


	16. SleepoverThanks

She went to sleep on the sleeping bag, crying. Cosette didn't push her about it. She decided it would be best to just talk about it in the morning. Eponine woke in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to wash the stupid makeup off her face. She trudged her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror.

She was a mess. She saw her mascara ruined. Her eyeliner was all over her face. Her eye shadow smudged from rubbing it. She splashed cold water in her face and rubbed it all off. She puked her insides out, then brushed her teeth again. She trudged back into Cosette's room and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She waited for Cosette to wake up. She tried to just play with her iPhone, but she put it down as soon as she saw how many voicemails, text messages, and missed calls she received. Mostly from Enjolras and some from Grantaire. A few from Courfeyrac and Jehan. She was there looking at Cosette's wallpaper for two hours before she fell asleep.

Cosette's Father, John, woke up early and made pancakes for the girls. He heard Eponine wake up in the middle of the night. He heard her sobbing quietly. He thought that it would be a nice thing for him to do. Cosette and Eponine went downstairs when they smelled the bacon fresh out the frying pan. John didn't say much. As soon as he was done cooking for the girls, he went up to his study to work.

Cosette just finished drowning her pancakes in syrup when she decided to bring up what happened last night.

"So, care to explain why we had to leave early?"

"There was a fight." Eponine answered simply.

"I mean, what did you and Enjolras fight about?"

Eponine just looked down at her breakfast. She took a bite of bacon. "He told me that he's never had a girlfriend."

"And?"

"And I encountered his ex. Found out he lied to me."

"I'm sure he lied for a good reason. I mean this is Gabriel that we're talking about. Honest Gabe?"

"But never-the-less, he still lied to me." Eponine's eyes started watering. She turned away. Cosette just offered for Eponine to spend the night at her house. And all they would do was watch movies and eat tons of ice cream and junk food and pizza. Eponine happily agreed. Cosette made a mental note that she would yell at Enjolras later.

Eponine was avoiding everyone like wildfire. It was when she bumped into Grantaire that all of her papers went flying and she fell on her butt. He didn't notice it was her who fell because he was too busy picking up her papers. Class was running, but Grantaire was "going to the bathroom" and Eponine was coming from the library. It wasn't until he handed her the papers when he realized it was her.

"I'm really grateful for what you did for me last weekend Grant. I honestly owe you so much. If you weren't there, who knows what have happened?" Eponine thanked him.

"Hey, if my friend is in danger, I won't permit it to happen. That fucker is going down." He smiled at her.

Eponine was really grateful; she wasn't sure who else would do such a valiant thing for her. They walked back into class and went their separate ways.


	17. Contemplating

Eponine ate her lunch in the library while reading books. Enjolras didn't say much at lunch. She avoided him like the plague. He would text her a couple times a day, but she would never reply. She even stopped talking to Pontmercy.

She would immediately go pick up Gavroche everyday afterschool from fifth grade. Then she would go home. She would lock herself in her room and listen to really loud classical music. Her homework would be completed by 6 pm every night. She would never even use her phone anymore. Even Montparnasse left her alone. Now that Gabriel was out of the picture, he need not to worry anymore. Gavroche even bought her a chocolate bar once from his leftover lunch money. A week passed.

There was a knock on the door. And it was Marius.

"Ep? Are you in here?" Marius said as he opened the door slightly peeking his head. He saw her using her laptop and eating ice cream wrapped in a blanket.

"Nope. " She replied.

"So, where have you been lately 'Ponine? I feel like I never see you anymore."

"I've been busy."

"Eating ice cream and going on your blog? It's not like we don't check what you write on there Ep. Come talk to us, again. You can't hide forever."

"It's been a week and none of you have had contact with me. I think it's working pretty damn well. Don't you?"

"That's not the point. When are you gonna talk to us again?" Marius pleaded.

"I don't know. Eventually." Eponine shrugged.

Marius stood up. "Talk to Enjolras, Ep. I know he misses you. And lunch is completely boring without your sarcasm on top of Enjolras' sassiness."

"oh well."

"At least talk to him, please?" He pleaded.

"Tell Gavroche to lock the door when you leave." She said bluntly, not promising anything.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Bye." He said hesitantly. She just nodded and went back to her laptop.

Prom was in two weeks. Eponine wasn't planning on going anymore. Montparnasse didn't even ask her to go to prom with him, and she hadn't spoken to Enjolras in the week and a half that past. She was just telling herself that it didn't matter. She didn't want to go dress shopping or shoe shopping. She just thought she'd stay home with her new best friends. Ben and Jerry.

She talked to practically no one except for Cosette and Musichetta. She was in the bathroom with them when they wanted to bring up serious matters.

"hey 'Ponine, what do you plan on wearing at prom?" Musichetta asked.

"Oh, I'm not going."

"Are you sure? I heard Enjolras was buying a tux today afterschool."

"Well, he didn't say anything to me so I can only assume he has another date." She said quite melancholy.

"Okay Eponine. Cut the crap already. It's been two weeks. As much as I was there to comfort you, you need to talk to Enjolras again. He's barely speaking. I'm sure that he's not taking another girl. If anything, he wouldn't even go to prom if it weren't for you." Cosette just blurted.

Musichetta and Eponine's jaw dropped. Finally, Eponine just walked out the bathroom without saying a word. She was marching to find Enjolras before first period started.


	18. Getting Back on Good Terms

Enjolras was getting out of his car. He drank his coffee and put on his backpack. He got out of the car and walked through the main entry. He was at his locker when before he knew it someone slammed it shut. It was Eponine.

"We need to talk." Eponine declared.

"Hell yeah we do." The warning bell rang. "But not right now. I'll talk to you at lunch. In the football field. I'll be on the bleachers. Get there as soon as you can." She nodded and went her way. She told Cosette about where she would be at lunch. Cosette told Marius. And all of their other friends ran to the field to hide under the bleachers in an attempt to overhear the conversation.

The day passed as they were both anxious to have this conversation. They needed clarity.

Everyone was sitting and eating silently under the bleachers. Then they saw them.

"Okay. So the main reason why I'm not hiding anymore is this whole prom thing."

"I still plan on going." He shrugged. "I bought two tickets. I'm only using one."

"Do you want me to go?" Eponine asked shyly.

"Of course. I still like you 'Ponine."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie. I told you I never had a girlfriend. Maybe I should've said I never had a _serious_ girlfriend. But even that wouldn't be true. Sure, she and I dated. People just kinda forced us into dating. But there was absolutely no chemistry. I didn't think she ever counted. I never asked her to be my girlfriend." He explained.

"That's a lot to digest." She sighed.

"I didn't mean to lie to you 'Ponine. Honest."

"_okay, I'll go to prom with you."_ They both laughed and she hugged him.

A week later Enjolras surprised Eponine with tickets to the theater. The Production of Jane Austen's _Emma._ A touring musical that Eponine has been dying to see. She wore a nice, presentable dress to the theater. Enjolras wore khakis and a polo shirt under his leather jacket. They sat in the best seats he could get. Eponine had no idea what this musical was even about.

Throughout the beginning, she realized how cute it actually was. She was appropriate and clapped at the end of each scene. Slowly as the show progressed, she couldn't help but get more and more excited. By the end of the show she saw herself clutching Enjolras' arm. Some people turned around and judged her for showing much excitement. She frankly didn't even care anymore.

She was quite disappointed when it was over. She just wanted the production to last forever. Then she was surprised all the more when Enjolras decided to take her out to a really fancy dinner. Ruth Chris steakhouse. One of the priciest places in town. It was modern and Eponine was sure as hell couldn't afford a single crumb from the rolls. Actually, the rolls came free with the meal, but she was exaggerating. Needless to say she couldn't afford anything.

"Enjolras, this place is too nice. Are you sure you can afford this?" She said as the waiter took her coat.

"It's no worries. I never spent any of my birthday money from the last five years. Plus, I have a job during the summers. Order anything you want." Enjolras assured her.

She looked at the menu and saw that the only main course available was steak. She chose what she ordered and told the waiter what she wanted. When the food arrived, it was the most heavenly thing she had ever eaten.

"Is it good?" Enjolras asked.

"It's like the best thing I've ever eaten!"

"I'm glad you like it!" He laughed. "I really wanted to make our first date memorable." He held her hand and smiled at her.

"I'll remember it for sure. So how's the guys? I feel like I haven't spoken to them in the longest time."

The evening continued. When they finished their meal, he escorted her home and dropped her off by the front porch.


	19. A Shared Moment in Peace

"Just one last thing before I go." Enjolras said quietly. He leaned in and hugged her. The height difference was absolutely perfect for the two of them. It was like she fit exactly in his arms. She savored every second of their hug. She barely let go of him. His arms and her arms were still embracing, and they looked into each other's eyes. Enjolras saw a warm, ambitious set of eyes. Eponine saw a confident, handsome, and smart young man. He couldn't exactly resist it.

He kissed her. He kissed her passionately. She was feeling his back muscles tense up. He was playing with her extremely soft hair. They were once again pushed up against a wall. Eponine couldn't really help herself. She broke the kiss.

"My parents aren't going to be here. They're out on business. They won't be back until morning. Do you want to step inside?" She asked shyly.

He just nodded. She unlocked the door and held his hand. She guided him through the house and she went up to her room. He was kissing her and she kissed sweetly. When he stepped inside, he broke the kiss.

"Whoa. Nice room."

Eponine laughed. Her room was extremely run down. In fact, there were scratches on the wood floor. Her rug in the middle of the room was extremely faded. He bed was unmade, with cute sheets that were faded as well. There were glow in the dark stars glued on to her ceiling. The room was a princess pink from when she was a little girl. She obviously tried to cover it up with as much posters as she could. She had three stacks of books in her height. Her bookshelf was filled with old worn out books. Her hamper was a princess hamper from her old room. Her wardrobe was bought in a garage sale with chipped paint and it smelled of thrift store. Her desk was a simple table, again bought from a garage sale. She had a boombox with an auxiliary chord for her music. Her most prized procession was hung on the wall. It cost her nearly 300 dollars. She saved up all summer just to buy it from a stranger she met at the antique store.

Enjolras first looked at her prized procession. It was the most pristine thing in her room. Inside a frame, she had signed playbills in a frame. Every time she saw a new musical, she would add her ticket right next to the program. Now she could add the program and ticket from their date. He counted how many total programs she had. Fifty. The only ones that she has seen included next to normal, the pirate queen, the phantom of the opera, hair, grease, mamma mia, wicked, and the sound of music. She always saved up money to see shows, but money was tight.

"I'm serious though. I mean, I'm not really a theater person. But this is really impressive Eponine."

"I try to buy a poster from as many as I can, but sometimes the posters are expensive. I have a next to normal poster and wicked poster over there." She pointed as she pointed toward the wall covered with postcards, magazine posters, and some drawings.

"Remember when you went to my house? And you saw all those instruments?"

"Yeah?"

"Once I saw a concert and then that's when I got into music. I'm not as into it as you are, but this is amazing. When I was little, my parents really wanted me to play football in order to get scholarships."

"Like you need the money." She smiled.

"It was just their way of trying to make me work harder. I was an AB student, but they strived for better. So I worked hard. It's hard to please my parents sometimes. I have to always meet their standards so that way their son will soon become the social elitist that they are. They made me run for president. But when I got recognition from essay contests or awards, they wouldn't bother. They just told me to work hard, but I received no acknowledgements."

"My parents could care less. It's like neglect actually. I'm more like a mother to my siblings. My father doesn't bother. I felt like at public school, no one was taking me seriously. I wanted a challenge, but the other students made fun of me. Then I met Marius and he told me how challenging St. Michelle's high was so I applied. Then I saw how much you had to pay for tuition. And I had three days before all scholarship applications were due. You should've seen me. I had no sleep and I wrote 16 essays. I just want to make something of my future. It matters to me."

"The future is scary isn't it? We're already here. One more year and I graduate." He said. He thought that he would be in college and she would still be a senior in high school. He didn't want to think about where they would stand by that time.

He decided he should probably get home before his parents would.


	20. Mall Adventures with the Amis

Grantaire was sitting in a chair waiting for Marius to finish painting his plate.

"Remind me again why we're here? I don't understand why I'm spending my Friday night at the mall in the ceramic painting place." Grantaire complained.

"It was either that or build a bear! Stop whining."

"Dude, are you fucking me right now? Build a bear is so much better." Grantaire said a bit loudly.

"Shut the hell up, Grant. The sales clerk just gave us a weird look. She's kinda cute." Courfeyrac said.

"Guys, I have to get this perfect. It's a present for Cosette."

"What is this present even for?" Grantaire asked.

"It's for both her birthday and our one month anniversary. She's gonna throw a big sweet 16 in three weeks. This has to be perfect." Marius tried to concentrate.

"I understand that it's her birthday, but seriously man? A one month anniversary? How whipped is that?" Grantaire said.

"Leave him alone, Grant. You wouldn't be so bitter all the time if you had a girlfriend."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so bitter if I spent my Friday at the ceramics store!" Grantaire said.

"He's just mad that he doesn't get to paint a plate." Marius said with a smirk. Courfeyrac started laughing.

"Okay! Dammit! I wanted to paint a plate too! And both of you are painting one. You couldn't have waited for me to arrive before you both started painting? Is that too hard to ask?" Grantaire admitted. "Why are you painting a plate anyways Courf?"

Courfeyrac shrugged. "Early Mother's day present. My brothers can't top this gift."

Eponine walked into the cafeteria. She abandoned the big tree in which she would eat alone and she started eating with the guys along with Cosette.

She put her brown paper bag on the table and she started listening to a conversation about last night's game. She immediately zoned out, knowing practically nothing in sports.

"Hey 'Ponine! Earth to 'Ponine!" Combeferre said.

Eponine shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Enjolras needs to know what color you're wearing to prom. You know? So he can coordinate." Cosette says naturally.

"Oh well I uh…." Eponine says looking out at the ground.

"Do you not have a dress yet?" Jehan says extremely frazzled.

"No, I have a dress. It's just..." Eponine sighed, "My mom offered to give me her prom dress, but it's totally barbaric. The color washes me out. It's a size too big and I'm a little taller than her. It's dark blue." She said.

"Why not just buy a new dress?" Feuilly said.

"I don't have any money with me. My next paycheck isn't until after Prom, two weeks from now."

A light sparkled in Jehan and Cosette's eyes. Eponine's eyes widened. "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO. Don't even think about it." She said as she tried to replicate Lindsay Lohan's Anne in _The Parent Trap._

"I could pay for your dress. I mean, we are friends after all." Joly offered.

"There's no way I'm letting that happen. A prom dress is more than a hundred dollars. I would no way let you pay that much for a dress that you'll never wear or use again." Eponine argued diplomatically.

"Think of it as a present." Joly smiled.

Eponine really couldn't deny his offer. She would hate walking into prom into that incredibly horrendous dress that her mother offered.


	21. Preparation, Prom and After

The first dress Eponine tried on was too long for her. The second dress had looked nice, but Eponine had issues with the excessive rhinestones. The third one was floral and it didn't fit Eponine's body shape correctly. It made her look too stiff. The fourth dress had too many feathers. The fifth one actually caused her to trip and fall on her face. That was obviously a no.

"I can't find a single dress. Nothing looks right. I'm too awkward to actually fit into a regular prom dress. It's hopeless." Eponine yelled.

"It's not hopeless. I'm sure we'll find something."

Twelve dresses later, Eponine finally decided on trying on one more dress before giving into her mother's prom dress. She put it on. And it was gorgeous. It was a floor length dark blue dress. It had long sleeves and a sheer back. There was a slit in the side and she would be able to wear her boots without anyone noticing. It fit her like a glove and the hem is perfect for her height.

"Eponine, are you done changing yet?" Jehan said.

Eponine stepped out. She put on a straight face and acted as though it were fine. They simply bought the dress and went to go get frozen yogurt.

"I really have to thank Joly for being so kind about buying me this dress." Eponine said right before she took another bite of her mango flavored yogurt.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind that much. What is he going to use the money for anyways?" Jehan said. "Besides all the guys want to see you two dressed up anyways."

"Wait! Cosette, what are you going to wear?" Eponine suddenly asked.

"Oh, it's a really long baby yellow dress. It's strapless and basic. The bottom is a mermaid tail and the top has a little bit of bling. My dad bought me this pretty necklace a while ago, and I plan on wearing it. And silver heels."

"Send me a picture." Eponine said.

"Sure, when I get home." Cosette responded.

Eponine and Enjolras were in the mosh pit with all of their other friends. At the same time, Enjolras couldn't help but touch Eponine. They kissed extremely passionately while the bodies around them generate heat. Before they knew it, they were in Enjolras' empty loft, his personal sanctuary where even Marius has never been inside. Eponine walked in and saw a big spacious penthouse filled with modern furniture, completely covered in books. She removed his tux jacket and kissed him again. And again. And again. She pushed Enjolras into the couch and she was slowly untying his bowtie while they were both grinning and blushing. She threw it on the floor and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. She was lying to top of him and they just laughed and smiled at themselves while they kissed. They soon were stripped of their clothes and went at it.

When Enjolras woke the next morning, Eponine wasn't there. He stood up, put on some clothes, and went to look for her. She left a note for him on his fridge. _Gabriel, I love you. See you at school. –Ep_


	22. The Breakdown

The bell rang and Enjolras hadn't seen Eponine all day. Normally they would've passed each other by lunch hour, but lunch hour was going to end. Eponine had stayed home that day. Gavroche had gotten sick. He had been running around in the rain puddles. Eponine was forced to use up some money she was saving for Cosette's birthday present to take care of Gavroche. In the middle of the night, Eponine ran to the grocery store to fetch ingredients for the biggest batch of soup she ever made, along with some oranges, medicine, and tea with honey. For the entire week, she had been absent in school. Enjolras would come over often, Much to Montparnasse's disliking. When Gavroche would be asleep, Enjolras and Eponine would rest and watch movies on the couch together.

Montparnasse was doing extra things around the Thernardier house to gain her attention. Coming the same time of days he assumed she would be there. He came saying he was there for Gavroche but in reality, he just wanted Eponine to notice him. After hours in the auto shop where he worked, he would buy food for the whole family, relieving Eponine of cooking, doing the dishes, and going grocery shopping. Eponine got less and less peeved of Montparnasse. In a way, she never asked him to do all these things for her, but he kept on insisting. Eventually, Enjolras was getting tired of him being around. Who knows what would happen as soon as he walked out the door. It wasn't that he didn't trust Eponine. It was that he didn't trust Montparnasse. After the incident in the ice cream parlor after opening night, Enjolras would always be on edge whenever Montparnasse was around. Therefore, Enjolras would always be around as well. But Gavroche was excited. He was getting all this attention from his sister, practically waiting on him, Montparnasse, who wasn't being so mean anymore, and his hero, Enjolras, who he looked up to very much. He liked all the attention. It made him feel special and warm inside. He knew he was loved by his sister, but this made him feel almost protected.

One night, Courfeyrac and Marius visited Eponine the night of Cosette's birthday party. They were her ride since her mother had planned to borrow the car. But when they walked in, they walked into one of Mrs. Thernadier's breakdowns. The worst that ever happened. Gavroche was hiding. Mrs. Thernadier was re-arranging all the silverware and the plates into weird places such as the garage. When they would try to get her to stop, she would just throw the plates on the floor and she started screaming. Marius and Courfeyrac had no idea what to do. Eponine tried to calm her mother down, but it didn't work. Normally, the only one who could calm her down was her husband. But Mrs. Thernadier was just getting upset. Somehow, she took out a knife. She didn't hurt anyone with it, but that's when Marius and Courfeyrac tried to help. Eponine tried to take it from her, but it was hard. She knew her mother wouldn't hurt anyone, or herself. Courfeyrac immediately grabbed Gavroche and put him in the car while Eponine quickly packed for Gavroche and Azelma. Marius had quickly called Azelma to come to Enjolras' after cheer practice. Eponine called her father and he rushed over but Gavroche was already too frightened. Eponine tried to get a hold of Enjolras but he wasn't answering his phone. Marius and Courfeyrac had to leave with Gavroche before things would get bad for him. She had to get him to Enjolras' since she knew he was home. Eponine couldn't bear to leave her mother alone in one of her breakdowns. She called Montparnasse in sheer panic. She knew that he could help handle the situation, which he did. As soon as her father came home, Eponine went upstairs and packed up some sets of clothes and some extra money. She came downstairs and asked Montparnasse to give her a ride to Enjolras' house.

"You could just stay at my place…" Montparnasse insisted.

"I can't. Maybe some other time. Gavroche is already there and Azelma is on her way. I just can't really leave them alone right now." Eponine explained.

"You know you guys are welcome to stay in my apartment."

"It's just that Enjolras' parents aren't home for the week and there's not enough room at your apartment to be frank."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be like that"

Eponine stared at him. In a way, she understood what he was thinking. He believed that the only reason Eponine didn't stay with him was because he had less than her precious Enjolras. Other than that, there would be nothing else that got in the way. In her case, it would actually be more convenient. It was closer to her house if she needed to watch her mom or pick something up. She would know her way around that side of town. Not to mention, Gavroche's school was within walking distance. She was insulted. Eponine thought that Montparnasse believed that she was a gold digger. And she hated that idea.

"FUCK YOU! You know, I thought we we're becoming better friends than that?"

"Friends?! I feel like I'm being used."

"For what? You know I have a boyfriend. I didn't ask you of any favors." She said with a certain acidity in her voice.

"You called me when your mom was acting crazy. I've been buying food after I work my ass off in the shop! I've been tired too Eponine. I'm tired of all your bullshit that you drag me through. Sure, you didn't ask for this but I thought that you were finally gonna start seeing me as someone else besides he bad guy."

"I know that you're not a bad guy. But I could've done it on my own. I didn't really need your help. Sure it was great to have you lighten the load, but I can handle it by myself. You know I can."

"You know what? You're right. You can handle it on your own. Walk to Enjolras' from here. I'm done being your puppet."

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Eponine shouted.

"I hope you have a nice 10 mile walk!"

"You should go fuck yourself! You really should. It's the only way it ever will happen." *stolen from Bare: off-broadway*

Montparnasse drove away on his motorcycle and he didn't look back. Eponine knew that by that time, Everyone she knew would be at Cosette's party. She knew that she didn't want to disrupt anything going on. She would feel horrible if her problems stopped Cosette from being happy. She started her walk once she realized her phone was dead after calling Azelma and Enjolras a thousand times, both of them not answering. When she finally arrived at Enjolras' it was nearly 9:30. She got the spare key from the potted plant by the front deck. She walked into Enjolras waiting for her on the couch with Gavroche and Azelma watching a movie.

"What happened to you?" Azelma exclaimed.

"I had to walk from home. Not a big deal I guess. I would've called but my phone was dead. And you didn't answer the first thousand times I called you or Enjolras over there." She said pointing to the man sitting upright on the couch.

"I think we should all go to bed now. Shouldn't we?" Enjolras said abruptly. Gavroche whined immediately after this declaration. They didn't speak until the next morning.


End file.
